Magic Man
by LetThereBeHail
Summary: A crazed wizard transports everyone into some weird maze full of puzzles that make no sense. And to top it off, everyone's powers and abilities are switched! How will they make it out of this one?
1. Level 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction! Be patient with me, I like to make my stories a little slow at first but then it starts to get better. At least to me it does. So, I don't know how long I plan to make this. Maybe several chapters, who knows? As for pairings, I don't know I'll maybe add some as the story goes along. Anyway, enjoy I guess.**

"I AM MAGIC MAN AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" A crazy wizard screamed and then laughed as the young justice team faced off against him.

"Come on, Magic Man? Seriously? That's such a stupid name!" Kid Flash almost laughed as he ran circles around the wizard. He eventually jumped toward a wall and kicked it so he could fling himself at the crazy man and then kicked the back of his head so hard the Magic Man tripped but caught himself before he could fall.

"Damn, you're fast." Magic Man rubbed his head then flicked his wrist which caused Kid Flash to fly and slam against a concrete pole, knocking him out cold.

"No!" M'gann used her telekinesis to detach the concrete pole and throw it toward Magic Man. The wizard shook his head and flung it back toward her. She dodged it but it ended up slamming into Aqualad, trapping him against the wall. "Sorry." She yelled to him. When she finished, the wizard took his chance to strike and he summoned a large, transparent hand to punch her in the face. She flew back with an "oomph" and then the hand did an uppercut which caused her to fly up and then he grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. She was out cold now as well.

"Three down, three left." Magic Man cracked his knuckles. An arrow whizzed by his head and hit one of the poles standing nearby. It beeped and exploded, causing a piece of the roof to fall and land on him.

"Boo-yah!" Artemis raised her fist in victory.

"Clever." Magic Man said. "Not." He lifted the piece of the roof off of himself and threw it at her. Artemis jumped back and shot an arrow so quick it hit him in the eye. "OW! YOU B-" Another arrow hit him but this time in the stomach.

Superboy took that as his cue and jumped in and punched Magic Man so hard he flew through the wall and crashed inside the building next door.

"Good job, we're finally wearing him down!" Robin jumped in from nowhere and looked through the hole in the wall.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet." Magic Man flew right back in the building and flicked Robin's forehead. The boy wonder stumbled back and Magic Man backhanded him, making him fall to the floor. He stepped on his chest to hold him down. As he did so, Artemis shot another arrow but he caught it and threw it right back with twice the speed. She barely managed to twist away but it scraped her side, drawing blood.

"You guys were fun." Magic Man stepped down harder, making Robin gasp loudly and claw at his leg. "But, I have to go now." He turned the floor beneath Superboy into quick sand. "Might as well leave you all a remainder that I was here," Magic Man laughed and stepped away from Robin, moving toward the hole in the wall where he was thrown. He chanted a weird spell in a language the remaining conscious teammates couldn't recognize and with a wink, he vanished.

After he disappeared, the quick sand Superboy was trapped in was gone and he and Artemis looked at each other before suddenly falling unconscious.

 _'My head... What happened?'_

Artemis groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and struggled to remember what had happened before she blacked out.

 _'Team... Mission... Wait, where is everyone?'_

She shakily stood up and really started to observe her surroundings. She was in a destroyed building, bits of the roof were falling down and a huge section of it was missing near the right side. One of the walls in front of her had a huge hole in it, letting in some light from a lowering sun. There were also several concrete poles, some cracked and others broken, spread along the room. Artemis took a step forward to search for anyone from her team but a sharp stinging feeling stabbed her in the side. She put a hand to it and saw blood.

 _'Right, Magic Man.'_

The memories were back completely now. "I hope everyone else is okay." She said aloud, hoping someone will hear and say something. No luck. She sighed and began walking around. In the middle of the room, there was a large, circle dent. Behind the dent was a concrete pole that lied on its side against the wall. At the other side of the dent, there was a pole that curved inward, as if someone heavy was thrown at it.

 _'This is where Wally, Megan, and Kaldur were, where did they go? How long was I out?'_

Artemis heard a noise and reached for an arrow, dismayed to find that she only had one left. The source of the noise was just another piece of the roof falling. The building was probably going to cave in any minute now.

"Where am I?"

She heard Wally's voice from somewhere. It seemed to be coming from underneath the dent in the floor. She observed it before shooting her last arrow at it, standing back as it detonated and the dent collapsed into another hole. She looked down to inspect the area and then jumped down. When she landed, she rolled and the area of the building she was just in collapsed, blocking and covering the hole she came in from. The room she was now in was dark now.

"This place is so dark."

Artemis heard Wally again and pulled a flashlight from her pocket and shined it in different areas of the room, trying to find what direction his voice came from. The whole room looked empty and her footsteps echoed off the walls. It felt like walking in a huge, abandoned parking garage.

"Wally! Robin?! M'gann!?" She called out as she continued walking, being on guard as well just in case a sudden enemy decided to give her a surprise. "Kaldur?!" She continued shouting.

Artemis walked all the way down to the end of the large room and groaned in irritation when she saw no windows or doors. Her side was starting to hurt even more too so she decided to stop and tend to that before going any farther.

After wrapping herself up, she starting to walk along the wall to see if there was another hallway or door in the corner or something. She found a small, thin hallway right by the corner and shuddered as she starting walking through it.

After what felt like an hour of walking straight to nowhere, she started hearing voices again.

"... Got to find Artemis and Robin."

"Something isn't right here."

Artemis gasped with joy as she began to run to the source. She ended up in an area with two hallways.

"I'm really worried about them."

It came from the left hall. Artemis ran there. She found herself in another hallway but this one had a small, dim light in the middle and there were three doors.

 _'Exactly how big is this place?'_

"Do you think they noticed what happened, too?" That was M'gann's voice. It was coming from the middle door. Artemis ran to the door and opened it excitedly. She was so excited about it that when she opened the door, she ripped it off its hinges.

Inside the room, M'gann and Superboy were looking at her in shock.

"Uh, I don't know what just happened." Artemis threw the door aside and walked in. The room they were in was barely lit and had a small table with two wooden chairs, both of which were occupied.

"Artemis, we're so glad you're here!" M'gann, or rather, Megan stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad too but, why are you disguised as a civilian right now?" Artemis pulled away and looked at the martian, who looked like her normal human identity.

"Well, I woke up like this. I'm human now." Megan responded.

"What?" Artemis was so confused.

"Look, we think that stupid wizard switched all our abilities or whatever because when I woke up, I didn't have my super strength, super hearing, or super anything anymore." Conner looked at the floor angrily.

"I'm not even a martian anymore." Megan added.

"So, I have... Superboy's powers..." Artemis said breathlessly as she remembered the previous five minutes.

"We have to find the others and figure this mess out." Megan stood up.

"I agree," Artemis nodded and headed to the door, or where the door used to be, and stopped. "What made you guys stay here, in this room?"

"This is where we both woke up." Megan responded, walking out of the room.

"Artemis, can you use my hearing to find the others?" Conner asked.

"That sounds pretty weird but yes, I guess I'll try." Artemis closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings.

"Great, where the heck are the others? What the heck is going on?" That was Wally's voice!

"This way, guys." Artemis started running down the hall, opposite from where she came, and made a left then stopped when something sped past her. _'I guess Wally still has his-'_

"OW!" Wally yelled in pain from the distance. She and Megan went to the source and saw Conner on top of Wally.

"Get off me, dude." Wally shoved him off.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Conner grumbled, standing up.

"Wait a second, that was you who was running super fast?" Artemis asked the ex Superboy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"This is so weird." Artemis leaned against the wall.

"It sure is, look at this!" Wally pointed to his neck.

"I don't see anything." Artemis said.

"Underneath my suit, I have gills! I felt them, they quivered and twitched when I woke up." Wally said the last part in a high pitched voice. He sounded disgusted.

"So, to peace things together, Artemis is the new Superboy, Superboy is the new Kid Flash, Wally is the new Kaldur, and I'm the new... Either Robin, or Artemis." Megan explained.

"Guess we'll have to see if you have mad archery skills now." Artemis said, only half joking.

"That also means either Robin or Kaldur is a martian now." Megan continued.

"That's so weird to think about." Artemis sighed.

"No kidding. Let's just find them and get out of here, we need to inform the League about this but we can't do until we leave this place 'cus there's no signal." Wally started heading down the hall.

"I can use my new enhanced hearing to find them." Artemis smiled. Having powers felt so good. She listened to the surroundings and groaned when all she heard was chewing. "Wally!" She snapped.

"What? I'm not gonna need these snacks anymore so might as well put them to use now." Wally said through mouthfulls of potato chips.

"That's gonna be me, isn't it?" Conner asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Yep." Wally pat his back.

"You'd think that whoever became a martian would have set up a mind connection by now." Artemis said as she tried listening for anything.

"Well, they aren't as skilled as me so I don't think they even know how to." Megan peaked in one of the rooms they passed by.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?!"

"Guys, I just heard Kaldur's voice!" Artemis began running to the source. She turned down one hall and then made a left into a huge room like the one she was in by herself earlier.

"Seriously, how big is this place?" Wally asked when he caught up to her.

"Right?" Artemis said as something whizzed passed them. There was the sound of a loud crash and two voices groaning in pain.

"Sorry." Conner's voice echoed from somewhere.

"It's... okay." Kaldur responded.

"Man, you really need to learn how to stop yourself." Wally shook his head.

"I don't even know how to start, it just happens whenever I want to run." Conner walked back to them with Kaldur beside him.

"Yeah, we'll work on that." Wally wrinkled his now empty bag of chips and threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Now all we need to do is find Robin." Megan stepped forward. "Kaldur, what's over there?"

"Nothing, just a wall." Kaldur replied. "So you guys were affected too, I see." He added when he got a good look at Megan and Wally.

"Yeah." Megan nodded. "Where's the way out of here? It feels like there's just endless halls and rooms in here."

"Maybe this is another gift from that crazy wizard, locking us all in this endless maze until we die from starvation or dehydration." Wally cringed at the memory.

"Maybe, we did all wake up in this place." Kaldur said.

"No, I didn't. I woke up outside, I heard Wally's voice and went underground to follow it." Artemis gestured to the former Kid Flash.

"Hey, we could just escape from there!" Megan suggested.

"No, the building above me collapsed and blocked the exit." Artemis sighed.

"You know, once we find Robin, he could use his new telekinesis to just lift the debris off." Megan pointed out.

"Oh, duh. I just hope I can successfully lead us back." Artemis looked back at the way they came from.

"Where the heck is Robin?!" Wally yelled in exasperation.

"I hope he's okay." Megan said.

"We all do." Kaldur told her.

"This is all just so frustrating!" Artemis yelled angrily and punched the wall in frustration. The wall completely collapsed.

"Nice job." Wally walked through the hole and inspected the room. Artemis and everyone else followed.

"Wow, talk about convenience. This is the room I came from, look." Artemis shone the light from her flashlight onto the part of the roof that was covered in the collapsed debris. "It makes zero sense but this is literally where I came from."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a large piece of the wall flew by them.

"What's with all the random flying debris?!" Wally screamed.

"Hey guys." They all turned and when Artemis flashed her light, they saw Robin standing at the end. His eyes were glowing. "Boy, did I miss you." He levitated a piece off the floor and threw it straight toward them. They all jumped and dodged it.

"What's wrong with you?!" Megan yelled at him. He chuckled.

"I was just thinking about what Magic Man told me." Robin ripped two chunks off the walls and clapped his hands together to make them smash against Artemis. She gasped in pain but then felt as if it didn't even happen.

"Woah, I have his indestructibility too!" She raised her fist in victory. "That's so sweet!"

"DAMN IT!" Robin screamed and the whole place started shaking.

"Okay, maybe not so sweet." Artemis looked around and noticed everything started cracking, as if the entire place was just going to shatter like glass.

"I'll knock him out." Conner ran super fast to Robin and stuck out his arm as he did so, make it smash against his face as he ran by. Robin fell back and before Conner could feel relief, he ran smack-dad into the wall in front of him and knocked himself out.

Wally facepalmed.

Robin stood up shakily and wiped some blood off his face. "That wasn't cool of you." He snarled.

"Robin, what happened to you?!" Megan gasped. "Why are you doing this?"

Robin chuckled again. "It's just what the Magic Man said..." He laughed again. "It's exactly what he said... Magic Man, he isn't crazy..." His laughter persisted. "It's the levels." He managed to say between the nonstop laughter. "There's levels!" He forced out.

"Levels?" Kaldur looked down.

"The floor, maybe if I..." Artemis looked at the floor beneath her and punched it, shattering it. The whole floor crumbled beneath them and they were all falling.

"DING DING DING, YOU GOT IT!" A voice yelled and suddenly they all landed on something soft, and bouncy. It was completely dark.

A light switched on and revealed a huge room full of nothing but colorful, squishy walls and floors. There was even a roof.

"What the..." Wally got up and looked around.

Robin stood up as well and rubbed his head. "That's what I told you guys, he trapped us all in a weird maze of levels. The first level was the one above us. In order to get the next level, you have to find the boss and solve the puzzle." He explained.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Okay, the Magic Man set it up to where I was the boss. I managed to fight through it though and tell you guys about the levels. I also made the foundation weak to give you a hint about the puzzle. Artemis solved it by punching the floor and making it give, sending us all to the next floor." Robin explained.

"Wait, but, why did I wake up outside?" Artemis asked.

"He did tell me one of us was special... The special one is the only one who can solve puzzles or else it won't work." Robin replied.

"So he just told you all this?" Wally crossed his arms.

"Pretty much." Robin shrugged. His eyes were no longer glowing.

"It doesn't make sense." Kaldur spoke up. "But we have no choice but to trust what Robin said."

"Why would he only tell you this? And why didn't he tell me anything especially since I'm supposedly 'special.'" Artemis used air quotes when she said the last word.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you guys." Robin held his hands in an 'I surrender' fashion. "I did just attack you all so I don't blame you if you don't listen to me."

"We have no choice but to." Megan said.

"Uggghhhh, what happened?" Conner suddenly groaned. Everyone turned and saw the poor boy laying on the soft floor nearby just now regaining conscious.

"Do I have to explain everything again?" Robin pointed.

"No." Megan walked over to him. "I'll do it."


	2. Level 2

"What do you guys think this level is all about?" Artemis asked everyone. They all sat in a circle in the middle of the soft, cushiony room that they were now stuck in.

"I have no clue." Robin replied.

"How long do you think it's been since we went on this stupid mission?" Wally sat with his knees pulled to his chest.

"It feels as though time hasn't even passed in here." Kaldur stared directly at the floor the whole time.

"Did Magic Man ever say anything about us having a time limit?" Artemis asked Robin.

"No." He stood up. "I personally think we should learn to get the hang of our new abilities now since we're going to have them for a while."

"Yeah, Robin's right." Artemis got up as well.

"What about me and Kaldur?" Megan asked. "I can't really fight hand-to-hand with these clothes." She gestured to her skirt.

"I could give you my outfit and then use yours." Robin suggested.

"Okay." Megan looked around. "Uh, where are we going to change?"

"We'll all just face the wall." Artemis turned around. Everyone else did the same.

After the clothes were switched, Robin immediately shifted the outfit to look like M'gann's black stealth suit with the big red X.

"I never thought I'd say this but Robin, I would date you." Wally said dreamily while looking at Megan.

"Dude, that's really creepy." Robin walked back to the group.

Megan smiled slightly and sat next to Conner.

"So back to us learning about our new skills," Kaldur interjected. "Me and Megan are going to have to focus on hand-to-hand from now on."

"I'd lend you my bow but I'm sadly out of arrows." Artemis said.

"Running super fast sucks." Conner sulked.

"You just need to learn how to stop. Look, this place is really soft so you can practice in here and not have to worry about knocking yourself out again." Wally said.

"Yeah." Conner got up slowly.

"Okay so run from that end of the room to the other side and try to stop without falling." Wally pointed to the sides he was referring to as he spoke.

Conner walked over to the end and began running. In a flash he was at the other side, however he didn't stop himself and slammed into the wall and flew back. He landed on his back and groaned. "I hate this!"

"Conner, you need to learn to stop." Wally looked down at him.

"Whenever I want to it just doesn't happen." Conner covered his face.

"It can't be that hard to just stop running. You're overthinking it." Wally sounded annoyed now.

Conner got up slowly again and went to the end of the room. He ran to the other end and actually stopped but due to the bouncy ground, he tripped and fell but bounced when he landed.

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to try this." Robin began jumping. "It's like a trampoline, guys!" He laughed as he jumped higher and did a back flip. When he was done, his feet didn't touch the floor. "Oh yeah, I can fly." He sounded disappointed.

"Okay show-off," Artemis got up. "Watch this." She jumped but forgot about her super high jumping skills so she slammed into the roof and the roof bounced her back to the floor and the floor propelled her back to the roof and it kept going on like that.

"Nice job." Wally laughed while watching.

"MAKE... IT... STOP!" Artemis screeched. Robin used telekinesis to stop her and gently lay her down. "Thank you, I don't think I'm ever standing up again." She whined.

"So Megan, how do I set up a mind connection?" Robin turned to the former martian.

"Well, I can't really explain it." Megan replied.

"I'll just try right now." Robin looked at everyone and entered their minds, trying to link them.

" _Did it work?"_

"Yes." Kaldur said.

Everyone else nodded their confirmation.

"That was so much easier than I thought it would be." Robin sighed with relief.

"Now it seems that Wally is left." Kaldur walked to him. "Here, you'll be needing these now." He handed his weapons over to him. "They are of no use to me now. I can't use them. And they're very simple, you just form them into the shape you're thinking of."

"I think I got it." Wally took them and lifted them up, forming them into swords. "Got it."

"Now that everyone has seemingly mastered their new abilities," Kaldur looked at Conner. "Somewhat, we can now focus on getting to the next level."

"It doesn't seem like there's any other room here. Feels like this is it." Robin said.

"Maybe if we tear through the cushions like we broke the walls in the last level something will happen?" Artemis suggested.

"I have Robin's utility belt, I could use one of his explosive bat boomerangs." Megan pulled two out.

"That's not what they're called." Robin said.

"Who cares, dude?" Wally argued.

"I do!" Robin crossed his arms.

Megan ignored him and gently placed them against the wall then got away as they beeped.

"It would have been so much easier to just throw them." Robin sighed as they all backed up.

The Batarangs exploded and revealed a small, wooden vent behind the cushions.

"Okay, we're going to go through the vent, Robin you should phase yourself through the floor and see what you find beneath us." Kaldur said as he began to crawl into the vent.

"Okay." Robin camouflaged himself and phased through the floor as everyone else crawled through the vent after Kaldur.

"I feel like we've been crawling through here for hours." Conner said grumpily.

"You're right, it does feel like it's been a long time." Kaldur replied.

" _Uh guys, I think you might want to turn back."_ Robin's voice sounded through their minds.

" _Why?"_ Kaldur asked.

" _You're walking straight into a trap."_

" _A what?"_

Suddenly the panel beneath Kaldur opened and he fell through. Artemis, who was right behind him, backpedaled quickly. "GO BACK!" She yelled to everyone.

Megan and Conner obeyed, Conner crawling out at lightning fast speed and Megan going as fast as she could.

"Wally, go!" Artemis tried to shove him back.

"It happened so fast." The red head stared at the panel in horror.

" _Guys, are you okay?"_ Robin's voice went off again.

" _We lost Kaldur."_ Artemis thought.

" _I'll go get him."_

"Robin's on it, come on." Artemis shoved him again. He finally complied and began crawling out. When they finally got out, Wally stayed on the floor to catch his breath. Artemis got out and fell on top of him. They quickly moved away and stood up.

"What do you think is beneath us?" Megan asked after five or ten minutes of silence. No one was really able to tell how much time actually passed anymore.

"Only one way to find out." Wally replied. He formed two swords with his new weapons and sliced through the cushions beneath them. It was all cotton.

"I think we have to get through that to find anything." Artemis observed.

"You think?" Wally began ripping out all the cotton. Artemis helped.

"Wait, I'll do it." Conner stepped forward. The two moved away and he pulled out all the cotton within seconds. "There's just a wooden floor."

"I'll break through." Artemis said.

"You can't do that, you don't know what's directly beneath it." Wally protested.

"Yeah but unless it's kryptonite I doubt it's going to kill me." Artemis replied.

"True..." Wally sounded hesitant.

Artemis jumped down and stomped the floor, making it crumble beneath her. She fell through and landed in a river of running water. The walls all around her were glistening with different colored rocks. She swam to the edge of the river and climbed out onto the rocky floor. It was the only source of land. She looked at a glowing, aqua blue rock and touched it. It was extremely smooth. "Nice." She said aloud to herself.

" _Guys, I got Kaldur."_ Robin suddenly announced.

" _How is he?"_ Wally responded back.

" _I'm fine, the trap led to a huge lake."_ Kaldur's voice replied.

" _You guys didn't reach the trap I found, it was lava."_

Artemis shuttered.

" _You guys should jump down, the area is safe."_ She thought.

A few minutes later she saw her team mates fall into the water in front of her.

Conner and Megan quickly made it to land and Wally stayed under water.

"Oh yeah, he can breath under there now." Artemis tried to see if she could find him in there. "Enjoying your new home?" She called out. Wally resurfaced.

"Haha, very funny. No, there's just a tunnel under there and I was wondering if I should explore it." He said.

"I think you should." Artemis said. She looked down the cave. "We'll go over that way and explore the surface." She added.

"I'll stay here, just in case something happens with Wally." Megan said.

"Okay." Artemis nodded to her. Conner silently began walking down the tunnel. Artemis followed.

The two walked in complete silence. It was getting pretty awkward.

"So," Artemis tried to spark up a conversation. "What do you think lies ahead of this tunnel?"

Conner shrugged. "More water, probably."

"Robin mentioned lava, what do you think that's about?"

"I don't know."

End of conversation. Artemis sighed.

"How's it like to have Wally's abilities?" She tried again.

"It sucks." Conner shrugged again.

"You know what I just realized? You're no longer a clone." She said. Conner seemed interested now.

"I have everything you had, which means now I don't age. But you can, now." She continued.

"Wow." Conner almost smiled.

End of conversation 2. Darn.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Artemis stopped walking.

"Hear what?" Conner asked.

"I can hear the sound of rushing water... More powerful than this river though, I think it's a waterfall." She began running forward. Conner whizzed past her. In seconds he was back but he slipped and fell into the water. Artemis watched him struggle to get out and stand back up.

"Y-You're right, there's a huge clearing with a gigantic waterfall and a large lake." Conner forced out after gasping for air.

"Maybe that's the lake Kaldur fell into, he and Robin could be there." Artemis said. "I can't hear them though, that waterfall is preventing me from hearing anything else significant."

"Okay." Conner began to walk forward. Artemis followed with a disappointed sigh. They reached the huge opening and Artemis gasped. It was so much prettier than she could have imagined. The waterfall was GIGANTIC. It covered an entire section of the cave. It poured into a huge, clear, and glistening lake. Those pretty colored rocks were scattered all over the walls and shores here, too. But it looked like a light was shining down on them from above. She looked up and saw a small opening above.

"Hey, maybe that's the portal to the next level." She pointed it out.

"But didn't Robin say there'd be a boss?" Conner put his hand above his eyes and squinted toward where she pointed.

"Maybe it's in the water somewhere." Artemis shrugged.

"Hey, we found you guys!" Robin exclaimed from somewhere. She and Conner turned and saw him emerging from the waterfall. "Me and Kaldur were back here the whole time. There's a big, locked door but I can't phase through it because there's some weird, magic barrier protecting it." He said as he lowered himself to the ground behind them.

"There's a staircase near the waterfall, just in case you guys want to go look." He added.

"I think that door is what triggers the boss for this level." Artemis said.

"I think so, too." Robin nodded.

"What happens if we try to get through the portal without fighting the boss?" Artemis asked.

"What portal?" Robin tilted his head.

"The one up there." She pointed.

"That's not a portal, that's where Kaldur fell from." He replied.

"Why is it so bright? It was dark when we were in there."

Robin shrugged. "We're in a magical maze, how would I know?"

"You seem to know everything else." Artemis muttered.

"Guys, Wally found something!" Megan came running from the cave they were just in.

Wally swam in the water beside her. "I found this weird, golden key." He lifted it up.

"That looks like a perfect fit for the door over there." Robin picked up the key.

"You should go see." Artemis told him. He nodded and flew back over there. Artemis found the staircase and led everyone to it and they followed it. All except Wally, who stayed in the water.

"You okay, Kaldur?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Kaldur nodded.

Robin unlocked the door and it slowly creaked open, a large gust of wind spraying from the room.

They stepped inside and saw that it was covered with gold and riches. Treasure chests filled to brim with rubies and diamonds. Jewelry strewn all across the floor and some of the small tables in the room.

"What is this?" Conner asked.

"I think touching any of this triggers the boss." Robin replied, inspecting a solid gold jacket that hung from a racket nearby.

"What do you think the boss is?" Megan asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kaldur answered. "Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded. Kaldur picked up a gold coin and the whole place immediately started shaking.

"Wait, we forgot Wally was still in the water!" Artemis gasped.

"I'll go warn him," Conner was gone in a flash.

When the shaking subsided, there was the sound of a loud, horrific roaring noise from outside.

"I really don't want to go outside and see what that was." Artemis looked at the door.

"Me neither." Megan said.

"Here goes nothing." Kaldur stepped outside the room. Everyone followed. Robin went through the waterfall and everyone else took the stairs.

"I'm not really feeling the aster anymore..." Robin muttered.

There was a huge sea monster with thousands of tentacles that took up almost the entire lake.

"Where's Wally?" Artemis looked with horror.

"M-Maybe we don't have to kill it? We didn't need to kill Robin when he was the boss..." Megan suggested.

"But what other alternative is there to this?!" Artemis yelled at her.

The monster's one huge eye twitched and it smashed a tentacle onto the land near them.

"Run!" Kaldur urged everyone and they all scattered.

Robin was detaching the rocks from the wall and hitting them against the monster. The monster used one of its millions of tentacles to grab him but Robin phased through it and managed to get away before any harm came to him.

Megan grabbed the first thing she felt in the utility belt and threw it at the monster. It was a small batarang that did little to nothing to it.

While the monster was distracted by their antics, Artemis took that as her chance to jump up and punch the monster square in the eye. It screeched and the entire place shook.

Artemis's victory was short lived because she started falling. _'Damn, didn't think this through.'_ She thought but suddenly she was floating.

"I got you!" Robin shouted to her.

Before Artemis could say thanks, the monster screeched even more but it was sinking. It was descending into the water, the water lowering its level as well. It was like everything was draining.

"What?" Everyone watched with confusion as the monster disappeared into the floor along with the water. The entire river and stream from the cave was gone. Completely drained.

"What the heck just happened?!" Artemis yelled as she was lowered to the ground.

"I just happened." Wally suddenly said from somewhere behind them. They all turned to see him standing there smiling proudly. "There was a plug at the bottom so I pulled it." He explained.

There was the faint sound of the monster screeching and a bunch of steam was emitted from the hole it was sucked into.

"That's where all the lava is." Robin looked down.

"How were you not sucked in? And how did we not see you?!" Artemis asked Wally.

"Magic." Wally wiggled his fingers and winked.

"I guess that solves that." Kaldur said.

"There's still one problem..." Robin cleared his throat. "Where's the way out?"

Everyone looked at each other in dismay.

Artemis looked around and saw the door to the room with the treasures still wide open. The waterfall was now gone so there was a perfect view of it. She jumped over to it and inspected the room, finding a gold key floating in the middle of the room. "Hey guys, was this here before?" She called out. Conner sped in but he tripped over a pile of gold coins and face planted. Everyone else came in after.

Wally reached for it but his hand phased through.

"Artemis is the only one who can do it, remember?" Robin told him.

Artemis grabbed the key with no problem and suddenly it blinked repeatedly and vanished.

"DING DING DING, YOU GOT IT!" The random voice from the last level yelled from some unknown location.

The door to the room suddenly slammed shut and all the treasures melted into water and was quickly drained out. The room started moving and violently shot upwards and everyone stumbled. They all fell, except Robin because he was flying, when it violently jerked to a stop. The door threw itself open and Artemis got up and looked outside.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."


	3. Level 3

**Author's Note: Okay so, this is when things take a dark turn. I made it nice and kind of funny(I think) in the beginning but the end is pretty dark. I based this chapter off some of the Mario Bros. games. And Super Princess Peach, which is a real game btw I enjoyed it though it was really easy to beat. The last part is based off a horror RPG called Corpse Party. You do not need to have played it or watched it or whatever to read this, you'll understand what's happening regardless. There's actually some pretty twisted stuff, I might change the rating.**

"What is it?" Robin peaked over her shoulder and almost gasped. The world in front of them was completely virtual, as if they were in a video game.

"Guys, this place is like Super Mario Brothers!" Wally exclaimed, jumping out of the door and into the world. "This is going to be so cool!"

"That means the boss is going to be Bowser." Robin said as he looked around.

"Are we really going to have to play a video game for this level?" Artemis said.

"Seems like it." Kaldur replied.

"Wait, so, in the game Bowser kidnaps someone." Robin suddenly said.

"Do you think he's going to get one of us?" Megan asked.

"Only one way to find out." Wally pointed to the castle that was up ahead.

Everyone ventured to the castle and took a good look around it.

"Seems pretty small for a castle." Artemis said as she observed the pixelated furniture and photos hanging on the walls.

"Check out the throne." Wally walked over to it and sat down. "It's actually really cozy."

"Careful Wally, we don't know where this Bowser guy is yet." Kaldur scolded him.

"Bowser is actually a dragon." Robin said.

"Great, good luck trying to fight him." Artemis groaned.

"What, why?"

"You're a martian now, you have a weakness for fire." Megan explained.

"Oh, yeah." Robin scratched his head.

Suddenly Artemis heard loud footsteps and a load roar erupt in the distance. "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

"You hear him coming?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, be on your guard guys." Artemis called out. They nodded.

Wally jumped off the throne and ran to the side. "Brace yourself because he's going to bust right through that wall."

"Got it."

Right on cue, the wall was broken down to reveal a large, yellow dragon with a spiky turtle shell. It roared loudly and blew a huge storm of fire toward them. Artemis jumped up, Megan used the grapple in the utility belt while Kaldur held on, Conner ran outside in a flash, and Wally shielded himself. Robin felt the heat full blast and collapsed, weakened.

Bowser started walking toward him.

"Robin!" Artemis jumped back down and punched the dragon, making it fall forward. Conner ran quickly to Robin and picked him up then ran away before Bowser fell on top of him.

The dragon turtle hybrid monster thing just squirmed on the floor and screamed angrily.

"That wasn't so bad." Megan said as she lowered herself with the grapple.

"Does that mean this level is over already?" Kaldur asked, stepping down from Megan's hold.

"Not until we kill him. At least, that's how it is in the game." Wally answered.

"Robin, you okay?" Artemis asked their team mate when Conner lowered him onto the floor.

"I've never felt this kind of weakness before... It was really overwhelming..." Robin responded.

As they were discussing, Bowser took that as his chance and he stood up. He then threw a fireball at them. Artemis jumped forward and shoved Robin out of the way. The fire engulfed her and she blinked and vanished into pixels.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed.

"NO!" Megan screeched and then shot her grapple at Bowser. When she sped toward him, she shoved a canister of tear gas into his mouth and flipped, stomping on his mouth so he bit onto it. She flipped backward and got her last batarang, throwing it straight at his stomach. It pierced its belly and it screamed loudly, eyes watering. It stumbled back and fell through the section of wall behind it.

Wally formed two swords and started walking toward it. "Wait until I'm done with it." He snarled.

Before he could begin doing anything, however, Artemis reappeared where she "died".

"TWO LIVES LEFT." A random voice announced.

"It was so dark and cold." Artemis shuttered, hugging herself.

"You're alive!" Megan gasped and hugged her. Conner pat her back. Kaldur breathed in relief. Wally just turned to her and stared in shock.

"Artemis, you literally died for me." Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, we're teammates. It's what we do for each other." She waved her hand as if it was no big deal.

"Megan, what you did was pretty hot." Wally told Megan.

"Dude, what the heck? It was like watching me!" Robin said in horror.

Wally ignored him.

Bowser at that moment decided to get back up and try for round three.

"He should really just give up." Artemis sighed.

"He won't until he gets himself a princess." Wally said. "At least that's what I think."

"I have an idea." Robin said.

After a few minutes, minutes of which Bowser waited patiently to end, the whole team dispersed and scattered in different directions. Conner ran around repeatedly and got the monster dizzy. When he stopped running he accidentally crashed into a pixelated table.

"Come on Conner I thought we fixed that!" Wally groaned.

Conner just screamed angrily and picked up the table and threw it at the dragon. It actually stumbled back.

"Oh, Bowser!" A feminine voice called out from somewhere. The dragon turned and saw a familiar blond woman with beautiful blue eyes, thick luscious pink lips, and a pink gown. Her hair was long and bouncy and she stood by the throne. She blew him a kiss.

"Princess Peach!" Bowser strode over to her and picked her up. He flipped everyone off and began walking away, the princess slung over his shoulder. She looked at everyone and gave them all a thumbs up before they disappeared to Bowser's castle.

"Do you think Robin will be okay?" Artemis asked after Bowser was no longer in sight.

"Of course, Bowser would never hurt Peach." Wally replied. "She just gets locked in a cage near the lava pits... and... flames... of his castle..." He trailed off.

"Great. Now we have to speed through everything." Artemis sighed, beginning to leave the castle.

"We were going to have to do that anyway." Wally shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with." Conner grumbled, leaving the castle.

Megan and Kaldur followed.

As soon as they all stepped foot outside of the castle, it vanished into thin air. The land before them transformed into a huge obstacle course of endless pipes standing side by side swarming with enemies. Some of those pipes had man eating flowers popping out every second or so.

"This seems pretty easy actually." Wally observed.

Artemis jumped up and landed on one of the pipes, looking ahead. "Uh guys, the holes in these things are huge. We have to be extra careful when cross-"

"What did you say?" Wally asked as he climbed up but he accidentally knocked Artemis over as he did so. She stumbled and fell forward into the pipe. "Artemis!" He jumped in after her.

Conner, Megan, and Kaldur all looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" Conner asked.

A pipe suddenly descended from the sky and Wally and Artemis fell out of it.

"Next time, wait until I finish TALKING!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Alright, fine, my bad." Wally muttered, climbing up the first pipe.

Several minutes went by and everyone managed to get through five pipes in one piece.

"Guys, we're almost there!" Wally pointed to the flag that was within seeing distance.

Conner went to look but he lost his footing and fell back on top of Megan and they both fell back into a pipe.

"Way to go, you jinxed it." Artemis groaned.

When Conner and Megan finally came back, they all continued to venture carefully forward. When they reached the end, everyone jumped off and ran to the flag.

"Is this going to lead us to Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't think the wizard would bless us with something so easy." Wally replied, touching the flag and making confetti and fireworks shoot up into the sky.

All the pipes and the flag disappeared and everything turned into sand. Sand and pyramids made of weird, dark brown blocks. And gigantic caterpillars would emerge from the sand, look around, then descend back.

"If what I'm thinking is correct, we have about four more obstacles after this." Wally said.

Everyone groaned.

-Meanwhile with Robin

Bowser carried the disguised boy all the way to his castle. When they entered, a bunch of evil walking turtles and tiny mushroom looking guys were cheering happily. The dragon nodded to them before going to his castle room. It was full of flames and lave pits, all of which made Robin gulp.

 _'How could I forget this part?'_

A cage lowered from the ceiling and Bowser gently put him inside, closing it and locking it.

"It's just until your friends are taken care of." He said before leaving the room. Once he left, Robin shifted back to his regular shelf and laid on the floor of the cage. The heat was really wearing him out.

He weakly phased himself through the cage and camouflaged himself. He stumbled out of the room and collapsed on the floor in front of the throne room, trying to gather himself now that the intense heat was worn down now.

 _'You're okay now. You're okay now.'_

He repeated the mantra over and over to himself. In order to defeat this level, everyone has to defeat the dragon and save the princess, aka him. But now that he escaped the cage, what's going to happen? Is he going to have to go back?

 _'Great, didn't think this through.'_

" _Oh, don't worry. We can do a Super Princess Peach approach. Though, I would have thought you'd disguise Megan or Artemis. This is just as nice, however. Pretty funny."_

Robin stifled a groan. Ever since level 1, he's been hearing Magic Man's voice in his head non stop. He's been feeding him information on what to do and where to go, and it's quite annoying.

"Why don't you go talk to Artemis, she's the special one isn't she?" Robin said.

" _Silly boy, you'll see soon. One of these levels is really going to push you to your limit. Then will you really see."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Robin put up his hood and continued on until he suddenly froze. Super Princess Peach?

"How did you get out?" Bowser's voice came from behind.

"How did you see me?!" Robin exclaimed, turning around in horror.

"I'll make you pay!" Bowser roared.

Robin gulped. Not whelmed. Not whelmed at all.

-Artemis and the gang

Currently, they were on the second to last level. Wally has one life left because he tried to fight a goomba but failed miserably. Twice. Conner has no lives left because he kept accidentally running straight off of cliffs. Megan has one life left because she unfortunately got caught in the middle of Conner's failure twice. Kaldur still has all three of his lives left and Artemis still has two.

They were all riding a floating mushroom that would lead them to the flag and to the last, painful level. Then it's Bowser's castle.

"This has got to be the WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!" Artemis screamed angrily. She stomped her foot and the mushroom cracked.

"Uh, might want to tone down the anger." Wally said.

"Well I'm sick of this! I hate having to be forced to go through this and I HATE THIS FREAKING LEVEL!" Artemis screamed again. There was a row of evil floating turtle guys in front of them and she punched one in the face so hard it flew back and knocked down all the others. They all screamed in fear as they fell and met their maker.

"Artemis, we all don't want to do this." Megan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's hope this is it." Kaldur said as the mushroom reached the flag. Artemis jumped ahead and grabbed it, making everything disappear and a new landscape coming out to replace it. It was dark, the ground was black, and big bats and bullets flew everywhere. Bowser's castle loomed closer in the distance.

"This is finally it, guys." Wally began walking.

"Hopefully this goes by quickly." Artemis followed.

After painstakingly getting through all the crazy bats and barely dodging bullets, they reached the flag.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Artemis called out.

Kaldur nodded.

"Wait, I think we should come up with a strategy. Conner has no lives left, remember?" Wally pointed out.

"I can still handle it." Conner grumbled.

"It would be wise for you to stay in back, just in case." Kaldur said.

"Whatever." Conner sighed.

"Okay, this may be one of the toughest battles we've ever had." Kaldur added.

"I hope not." Artemis grabbed the flag pole. Everything around them vanished and the door to Bowser's castle opened. They all walked in, bracing themselves for a huge fight only to see Bowser laying on the floor, unconscious, with Robin floating above him.

"Took you guys long enough." He joked.

"You messed it up!" Wally threw his hands up in frustration.

"No I didn't. I just took the Super Princess Peach approach." Robin shrugged. "Took all my lives though." He stuck out his hands and revealed a big, floating golden key. "Artemis, would you do the honors?"

"Uh, sure." Artemis grabbed it and it blinked and vanished, along with everything around them. Suddenly they were just floating in a pitch black environment.

"Are we done now?" Wally asked.

"DING DING DING YOU DID IT!"

Everyone started falling.

Artemis felt herself slam onto a hard floor and she fell unconscious from impact.

When she woke up, she groaned in pain.

"Deja vu." She muttered to herself as she looked around. She was in an old, abandoned classroom. The windows were caked with layers of dust and a bunch of the desks were either flipped over or destroyed. There was also small holes littered all along the wooden floors. She looked at the window and punched it as hard as she could but literally nothing happened. Not even a dent or a crack. "Weird." She rubbed her fist as she looked for an exit. There was a door wide open at the end of the class. She crossed the room and exit, looking around.

The halls were long and dusty. There were newspaper articles stapled all over the walls and dried red stains were scattered among the floors. Artemis walked down the hall a bit until she saw a pile of... bones?! Real bones?! She coughed and gagged, stumbling back. It smelled terrible. Above the pile was a piece of paper that said "READ". She really didn't want to. She recollected herself and journeyed onward.

"Guys?! Anybody here?!" Artemis called out. She peaked inside a room and noticed it was pitch black inside. She hesitantly stepped in and felt around the walls for a light switch when it slammed shut. She screamed and tried to open the door again but it was covered with thick, black hair. HAIR?!

"LET ME OUT LETME OUT LETMEOUT-"

"You mustn't scream, you'll wake the dead."

Artemis turned around and saw a small, glowing, and floating little boy at the end of the hall. One of his eyes were missing. Artemis screamed again but he reached out his hand and her voice was caught in her throat.

"If you don't listen, I'll have to kill you." The boy said.

Artemis ripped herself away from his ghostly grasp and ran to the side, slamming into a glass cabinet. A bottle of rubbing alcohol and a match set conveniently fell out. The ghost boy was slowly making his way toward her and she fumbled with the bottle of alcohol, hands shaking badly as she threw cap off and bit the plastic top, then splashing and spraying it all over the hair. She struggled to light a match and finally threw it at the hair. The hair burst into flames and disintegrated and she ran outside the room, slamming the door shut behind her and crying.

"Artemis?" She heard Wally's voice from the end of the hall. She didn't look up however, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Wally approached her and crouched by her. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He joked.

"I-I DID!" Artemis yelled at him.

"What?"

"D-DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?!" She screeched.

"Woah, calm down! See what?" Wally asked.

"Th-The pile of bones..." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, but I thought they were fake... Or I hope they are." He replied.

"There was a ghost in there. A little boy. But his eye... It was gone! It looked like someone mutilated him there or s-something." Artemis shakily stood up.

"This is really messed up, come on let's go find a bathroom somewhere and you can wash your face and straighten yourself out-" Wally began.

"No, I'm fine now. I was just.. Shocked." Artemis wiped her eyes quickly. "Tell anyone you saw this and you die." She threatened before going down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"I'm going to find a restroom. You're right, I really should wash my face." Artemis replied.


	4. Level 3: Part 2

**Author's Note: So this chapter is pretty graphic! Gore and stuff but I didn't describe it too much, at least I hope I didn't, but after this it won't be anywhere near this bad I promise lol It's just to show that MAgic Man really means business and is really planning to test everyone's patience.**

"This place is really tripping me out." Wally said as he and Artemis searched for a restroom. They came across another bulletin board that had several newspapers stapled to it as well.

"I feel like we've just been walking through the same hall over and over again." Artemis rubbed her arms. She decided to take a peak at one of the newspapers and was mortified at what she read. Three children were kidnapped and found dead, bodies all mutilated. One boy and two girls. One of the girls were so messed up they needed a DNA test to find out who she was.

"Magic Man has gone way too far with this one." Wally gulped, reading over Artemis's shoulder.

"I hope the others are okay." Artemis pulled herself away from the article, refusing to read more. Wally stayed engrossed in the story.

"This is so... messed up." He muttered while reading.

Artemis bit back the urge to ask what it was. Instead, she turned her back. "I don't think there's a restroom in here. I think it's another stupid maze like the first level."

"Yeah, I think so too." Wally sighed. Suddenly, the sound of a ringing phone was heard.

"W-Where's that coming from?" Artemis asked.

"Somewhere over... there." Wally pointed down the hall. They slowly made their way in that direction and paused at a closed door. The ringing was coming from within.

"Uh, was this room here a few seconds ago?" Artemis whispered. Wally shook his head. The ringing persisted and Wally slowly opened the door, revealing a classroom where the desks were lined up normally and phone sat casually on the middle one.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other before Wally hesitantly stepped forward and answered the call.

All he heard was heavy breathing. He hung up.

"Creepy." He stared at the phone. It vibrated with a new text message. He looked at it and read it aloud. "To get out of here alive, find all the missing pieces."

"What missing pieces?" Artemis asked, though she had an idea. She really wished that idea was wrong, though.

"Maybe we have to find the missing floorboards?" Wally gestured to the holes in the floor.

"I hope." Artemis muttered.

"Hello!" A cute, happy little girl's voice chimed in from the entrance to the room. She had long black hair and wore a red dress.

"Uh, hi?" Wally responded reluctantly.

"You guys look new here." She smiled. "Don't worry though, you'll find your way easily around here. Just follow me!" She turned heel and ran away.

Artemis and Wally gave each other an unsure look but shrugged and decided to go after her.

"Give it... back." Another child's voice groaned from somewhere. The sentence was garbled and almost impossible to understand. "Give... it... back..." They heard again. They both looked around and froze when a little girl ghost emerged from the ground, in the way of the door. Her mouth was open and she revealed that her tongue was gone.

Wally and Artemis screamed loudly and ran back to the wall, knocking over desks in their way. When the ghost moved out of the way of the door, they both ran outside, almost tripping over each other. They continued running down the hall until they saw another ghost but this one was missing the whole top half of its face. Artemis and Wally both screamed as they turned around and ran in the other direction, not looking back and completely forgetting about the nice little girl who offered to help.

-Megan

When Megan woke up, she found Conner and they searched through all the rooms together. They came across a few ghosts but Conner shooed them off.

"I hate ghosts." He grumbled after scaring off a little girl in a red dress. She offered some help but Conner wasn't going to have any of that. He didn't like the looks of her.

"The phone we saw earlier said we need to find missing pieces, what pieces do you think?" Megan asked.

"The missing parts of the ghosts." Conner replied.

"Aw, we get to help them!" Megan got excited.

"Yeah. Where do you think they'd be?" Conner paused when he saw a thick trail of blood ahead. It trailed further down.

"Maybe we have to find their real bodies and get it from there?" Megan pointed to the blood trail. "That could be a hint."

Conner nodded and they both followed the trail. It lead them down a pair of steps and into a room with rows of cubbies with little shoes in them. The little shoes were scattered along the floor as well. A bloodied backpack lay against one of the cubby aisles.

"Something has to be here." Megan started looking around.

The sound of screaming stopped them in their tracks.

"That sounded like Artemis and Wally!" Megan gasped.

"Those ghosts scared them, I bet." Conner looked up. "Sounded like it came from up there."

Megan reached in her utility belt for anything explosive. All she got was another can of tear gas. "How are we going to quickly get there with this?" She frowned.

"There's a hole over there." Conner pointed to a missing section of the ceiling in the corner. "I'll lift you up and you can squeeze through." They walked over and Conner lifted her up. She managed to squeeze her way through and look around. All she saw was a simple office. She walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. The knob had no lock on it, too.

Megan walked over to a large desk and looked underneath. There was someone under there. She screamed in surprise. The sleeping figure out up and tried to stand up but slammed their head on the desk.

"Wait, calm down! It's just me." Kaldur calmed her down.

"Why were you sleeping?!" Megan asked.

"I was exploring the area and found this room." Kaldur got up. "The door closed behind me and wouldn't open, then something knocked me out. As weird as it sounds, I think it was a little kid." He explained.

"Oh, it was one of those ghost kids." Megan said. "There's three of them. In order to get out of here, we need to find their missing parts." She continued.

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Kaldur asked.

"Should it?" Megan frowned, looking legitimately confused.

"Megan?! Are you okay?!" Conner yelled from the bottom floor.

"Yeah, Kaldur's here with me too! He's stuck in a room where the door only opens one way, we're going to have to find this room and let him out." Megan yelled back.

"I don't think it would be wise to leave me here alone. What if the ghost returns and knocks me out again?" Kaldur pointed out.

"Conner, you're going to have to super speed your way through this place until you find us." Megan said through the hole.

"Fine, I'll be as quick as I can be." Conner sighed before speeding away.

"Now we just sit tight." Kaldur looked at Megan.

"Yeah." She nodded back. "Might as well make it interesting, though." She walked back to the desk and started looking through the drawers. Kaldur searched the drawers on the other side.

"I found something." Kaldur held up a small, wrapped up bag.

"That must be one of the missing pieces!" Megan grabbed the bag and took a peak inside. "Yep, it's an eye."

"You're a little too overjoyed about that." Kaldur muttered under his breath.

-Robin

The boy phased through endless floors and walls and found no one and nothing. He found a cute little girl ghost though and she didn't talk at all, only pointed. Her pointing led him to a trash disposal where teachers and students throw trash down the chute and it leads to the furnace. He did not want to go there and find out what it had.

At one point he gave up on phasing and just decided to float casually through some halls, sighing at how completely and utterly alone he is. The Magic Man had told him that they're all in three different dimensions of the same building and in order to get to the other dimension, they must find a piece and give it to the right ghost.

"Unfortunately, I'm having no luck in finding the pieces." Robin grumbled to himself.

"Hello." He heard a small voice say. He turned and saw a little boy but with a missing eye.

"Hi." Robin inwardly cringed.

"We're sick of watching you struggle to find our missing parts so we're just going to put you out of your misery." The boy said in a pissed off voice. Two other ghosts floated up from the floor and nodded. One was the little girl from before and the other seemed to be a girl, judging by her dress, but the entire top half of her head and face was gone.

"We're going to kill you." All three said in unison. Well, the first two did. The third one just made a sickening gurgling noise.

"Why does everything seemingly happen to me?" Robin sighed. He tried to fly away but he was frozen in place.

"Before you meet your end, you're going to see what we suffered through." The girl ghost hissed and a force pulled Robin closer to her. Her eyes glowed and everything went black.

When Robin regained consciousness, he woke up to darkness. He kept struggling to see until he realized he was blindfolded. His hands were tied in front of him and his feet were tied together. He squirmed and moved his bound hands up to his face to move blindfold. When he did, he saw that he was in a room with dirt walls and a rusty light hanging from the ceiling. There was a table nearby and it was drenched with dried blood. Robin tried to phase himself out of his bindings but gasped when he couldn't. He didn't have any powers anymore. He tried to calm himself before panicking and noticed there were two other people in the room. One was laying on the right side and the other on the left. The one on the left was a little boy and the one on the right was a little girl.

 _'Wait, am I seeing what happened to them?'_ Robin thought.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footsteps and Robin turned to the source. It was a big, chubby man wearing all black and wearing a black knit cap. He trudged over to them and picked up the little boy first, dropping him on the table. He picked up something shiny and Robin covered his eyes with the blindfold, not wanting to watch anymore. He heard some more shuffling and then the sound of screaming. He wanted to yell at the guy to stop but he couldn't, his voice was caught in his throat. His heart started beating really fast when the screaming suddenly stopped and he heard a thump. Suddenly the girl was screaming now and he assumed they were saving him for last.

After another unbearable moment of hearing screaming and being unable to do anything, the yelling turned into gurgling and then it came to an abrupt stop, followed by another thump. He gulped when he was picked up and slammed down onto the table. He wanted to attack, lash out, kick out, do _anything_ but he couldn't. He was frozen. The blindfold was removed and he was shocked to see that the one torturing them wasn't the chubby man. It was another little girl. She had black hair and wore a red dress. She smiled widely and held up a pair of scissors and stabbed it into one of his eyes. He felt it, he felt the terrible pain, the terrible stinging pain, the painful never ending pain, it was so terrible he started screaming.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he was back in the hallway with the three little ghosts. He was on his knees, gasping in shock at what he'd just witnessed.

"That was Sachiko." The little girl said.

"She roams the halls of the dimensions your friends are in." The little boy added.

"Lucky for your friends, they didn't listen to her nor did they follow her." The little girl said.

Robin was still gasping in air, trying to calm himself by letting him know that it was over.

Magic Man is so much more fucked than he thought he was.

"We can transport you into one of their dimensions, but we can't transport you back." The boy and girl said in unison. The third one just gurgled again.

Robin shakily stood up and nodded. "Just.. Just do it."

"One dimension has your friends Conner, Megan, and Kaldur. They already found two of our pieces, though. I think they'll be okay. Wally and Artemis, however, haven't found a single piece. They're both struggling." The little girl explained.

"Take me to them." Robin's voice cracked slightly.

"Them?" The little boy asked.

"Wally and A-Artemis." Robin gulped. Everything shone brightly and he found himself in the middle of a dirty restroom and the ghosts were gone.

A bucket lay on its' side in front of him and a bunch of maggots were swarming and squirming around it. A puddle of blood was also oozing from it.

"Ick." Robin turned away in disgust. He floated upward and phased through the bathroom stalls, finding Artemis and Wally huddled up in the corner stall. They were both... sleeping. Right by the filthy toilet. "Uh, guys?" Robin cleared his throat.

Artemis shot up in alarm and reached behind her back but stopped when she realized she didn't have any arrows. "W-What? Where am I?" She looked around and freaked out when she saw Wally next to her. She jumped up and backed out of the stall and backed up into the wall. "What's going on?!" She yelled. "Megan, why are you disguised as Robin?" She gasped.

"Artemis, calm down," Robin lowered himself to the floor. "Try to remember what happened before you fell asleep."

Artemis paused for a second and looked deep in thought. "I remember now." She muttered. "Sorry, we were running from some ghost and then a little girl came to us and said she'd help but then... I don't remember... Something happened... But I can't remember it..." She looked down.

"It's alright, we can try to figure it out later, for now we need to get Wally and wait for Conner, Megan, and Kaldur to find the missing pieces to join us. I know where to go after that." Robin explained.

"You know everything." Artemis sighed. "Am I really the special one here?" She crossed her arms.

"I wonder that, too." Robin turned to Wally and pushed him with his foot. The boy wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with him?" He shook him even more. "Wally!"

Artemis walked over and shook him violently. He still didn't budge.

"It's like.. he's dead." Robin said quietly. "What the heck happened to you guys?!" He turned to Artemis. He was really starting to lose his cool here.

-Megan

She and Kaldur waited in the office for a good long while before Conner found them. On the way there, he found a small bag with a tongue in it.

"That's two parts!" Megan exclaimed and Conner nodded.

"Where do you think the third one is? It would have to be in a pretty big bag..." Kaldur remembered the third kid.

"Hm... You know, there was a backpack back in that shoe room." Megan remembered the scene.

"Let's go check it out then." Kaldur began to leave the room.

"The shoe room is really far from here." Conner said.

"I'll go back down the hole, you can carry Kaldur and speed back to join me." Megan said, heading toward the hole.

Conner turned around. "Hop on." He said. Kaldur climbed onto his back and they sped off. Megan jumped down the hole and found the backpack just as they arrived.

"Now we just have to find the ghosts." Megan said as she looked in the backpack before zipping it back up and putting it on.

"Shouldn't be hard, they bothered us non-stop before." Conner said.

As if on cue, the three little kid ghosts floated upward from the floor. They all stood in a line and stared.

"Here's your missing pieces." Megan gave each kid what they were missing. The items vanished and the kids were completely whole once again.

"Thank you." The little girl smiled.

"You can join the rest of your friends now." The little boy nodded.

"But your journey doesn't end yet." The other little girl spoke. "There's still much to do." They disappeared and everything flashed white before Megan, Conner, and Kaldur found themselves in the middle of a hallway. In front of them, Robin and Artemis were standing there and Wally was unconscious, lying on Artemis's back like she was giving him a piggyback ride.

"Uh, hey guys." Robin waved. "Took you long enough."

"No kidding." Conner said.

"We were waiting for you guys to come around before we continued." Artemis explained. "Robin says he knows where to go."

"Great, but, what happened to Wally?" Megan asked.

Robin and Artemis exchanged saddened glances.

"We're not really sure ourselves. Artemis doesn't remember." Robin shrugged.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Conner asked.

"Guys, let's figure this out when we reach the destination." Artemis snapped.

"Fine." Conner looked away. "Where to?"

Robin pointed down. "All the way down there. But we don't have time to just explore these halls aimlessly until we find the right path, Artemis you need to break the floors."

Artemis nodded and stomped on the floor, breaking it completely. They all fell, except Robin, and groaned. Wally's unconscious body fell off of Artemis in the process too.

"Next time, warn us." Kaldur got up.

"Yeah, my bad." Artemis got Wally on her back again and made sure everyone was ready before she stomped again. And again. And again. And again. They finally reached a dirt tunnel that was only lit by hanging oil lamps on the walls that hung by ropes.

"We're here." Robin directed everyone down the hall to a huge room that was filled with metal tables, all with rusted blood. Buckets of blood and weird, pink objects sat next to each table. On the walls there were various tools that also had dried blood on them.

"What the heck is this place?" Kaldur muttered in disgust.

"It's like a slaughterhouse." Artemis gulped.

"Alright, the boss is going to find their way in here and when they do, we have to attack them." Robin explained.

Everyone nodded.

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway ahead and Robin camouflaged himself. "Get ready, guys." He said.

The big, chubby guy he saw in his vision strode in and Conner immediately attacked, speeding up and punching him in the face. The man groaned and stumbled back but was knocked unconscious by Megan, who smacked him upside the head with a bucket.

"We did it." Kaldur said.

"No, he was just a crony. The real one is coming." Robin corrected him.

Sachiko, the little girl in the red dress, skipped in the room and giggled mischievously.

"So you guys want to kill me and escape this miserable place, right?" She laughed. "Well, I won't make it easy for you." She pointed to Artemis, who immediately started shaking and dropped Wally. She screamed and ran out of the room and down the hall into darkness.

"ARTEMIS!" Megan started to run after her but Sachiko stopped her.

"She's about to face what she'd done. It's up to her whether or not she wants to move on afterward." The little girl giggled.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kaldur yelled.

"You'll see! " Sachiko laughed again. "But until then, let us have fun!" She turned and noticed Wally's body. "Oh, you still haven't accepted the fact that he's dead."

"He's dead?" Megan looked at Robin.

"We were hoping it was temporary..." The new martian said sheepishly.

Sachiko giggled hysterically at that. "Why don't we just get started now that that's cleared up?"


	5. Level 4: Bigfoot? Or the Blair Witch?

**Author's Note: Hey! I am really sorry about that long wait lol. I put my education first then summer came along and I was on vacation! But now it's all over and I can update regularly again, three month waits will not happen again! At least not without a warning this time, hehe.**

Robin used his telekinesis to lift up one of the tables nearby and throw it at Sachiko. She raised her hand to block it and held it there. Robin used his other hand to do another table but she blocked that too. Conner took that as his chance to run quickly behind her and hit her but she slammed both tables down and front flipped, dodging Conner's punch. He instead stumbled and hit Robin instead.

Megan looked through her utility belt to find anything new and found that old canister of tear gas. She also found a taser. She looked to Kaldur. "I have a plan." She pointed to her stuff then gestured to where Conner and Robin were struggling. He nodded.

Robin kept throwing tables at Sachiko and she somehow managed to dodge all of them and Conner's advances at the same time. "When will you get the message through your heads that this isn't working? Try what your other friends are doing and go for a plan." Sachiko sighed.

Megan took that as her signal and activated the taser, latching it onto Sachiko's back. She froze as the electricity took over and her eyes widened. After a few minutes, Sachiko stopped reacting and reached behind her, gripping the cords and ripping the taser away with inhuman strength.

"Just kidding. Electricity doesn't have any effect on me." She laughed before turning around and reaching her hand out, pulling Megan close with a ghostly force and snapping her neck in a quick, swift motion. When Megan fell limp, something fell else out of her hands and landed at Sachiko's feet. It was a silver canister. "What's this?" She looked down and Kaldur shot the grapple at the can, making it burst right into her face. She coughed and sputtered, stumbling back.

"MEGAN!" Conner screamed. He charged forward and was about to land a punch but Sachiko brushed him off, throwing him against the wall.

"You friend died in vain." She hissed angrily, eyes watering. She had a coughing fit and Robin and Kaldur looked at each other, unsure of what the next step of action should be. Sachiko turned to them and cracked her knuckles. "Who's next?" She smiled but was suddenly knocked down and smashed into the floor. Artemis stood behind her, breathing heavily.

"You!" She stomped on Sachiko and she sunk deeper into the floor. "Son!" She stomped again. "Of!" Stomp. "A!" Stomp. "BIIIIIII-" Robin interrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done enough." He said.

Artemis just looked at where Wally was still laying dead. She turned to Megan, who was now also dead and started crying. Robin's lips were pressed into a thin line as he watched. As the scene played out, everything around them vanished into black and white lines and they were transported into what they could only assume was the next level.

Kaldur looked around and was shocked at what he saw. "Guys."

They were in Mount Justice.

"What?" Robin looked around. Wally's and Megan's bodies were gone. Conner was getting up slowly, groaning.

"Are we done? Was three levels really it?!" Artemis screeched.

"It... appears so." Kaldur looked around again. "However, I don't think this is actually home."

"Me neither." Robin agreed.

"What the heck do we do now?" Conner looked at the wall. "What do we do?!" He punched the wall as hard as he could and broke his fist in the process. He yelled in frustration and pain and walked off to find the medical bay.

"I'm sick of this." Artemis cried. "I'm sick of it, I just want it to end."

"Me too." Robin floated to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him in response.

Kaldur stood nearby and watched.

"Come here, Kaldur." Artemis waved him over. He reluctantly walked over and she pulled him into the hug as well. They stood like that in silence for a good long while. They stopped when Conner came back in with a wrapped hand.

"Didn't mean to intrude." He grumbled.

"Recognized. Batman. 02."

Everyone turned to the source and gasped at the sight.

"Good, you guys are all here." Batman walked over to the briefing area. "Now, for your mission. As I said before-"

"How long have we been missing?" Robin interrupted, shock clear on his face.

"Missing? You guys are on time." Batman replied.

"It doesn't bother you that Wa- Kid Flash and M'gann are missing?!" Artemis gasped.

"Kid Flash? M'gann?" Batman raised a brow.

"You don't..."

"Are you okay, Artemis? Did something happen on your last mission to neutralize Magic Man?" Batman asked.

"I... What?" Artemis gawked.

"Guys, I think I know what happened. The level never ended." Robin said.

"That's pretty damn obvious." Artemis snapped.

"Level?" Batman sounded genuinely confused.

"Sorry. Artemis, come with me." Robin took her hand and ran away from the briefing room, leading her to the section with the kitchen and the hang out room.

"What is this?" Artemis yanked her hand away.

"So, from what I can tell, we were just transported out of whatever that was into another part of the level." Robin explained. "The key to escaping is us accepting the fact that... Wally and Megan are gone. And that it isn't our faults." He forced the last part out.

"Magic Man is so cruel." Artemis looked down, her lip quivering. "This isn't funny."

"I agree…" Robin trailed off.

"What happened with Wally… It was terrible." Artemis looked at him. "He was killed… by me. I-I didn't want to do it though, it was as if I was possessed or something…"

Robin was silent for a while before he finally began to speak. "Those ghost kids… They probably has something to do with it."

"If.. if it wasn't for-" Artemis began.

"DING DING DING! YOU DID IT."

"But we didn't do anything!" Artemis said as the floors beneath them vanished and the usual new level routine was initiated.

"Wait, what were you going to say?!" Robin yelled. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot that he could fly.

"I was-" She was interrupted again when she landed. She looked around and noticed they were in the middle of a forest. Conner, Kaldur, Robin, Wally, and Megan were with them. Wait, Wally and Megan?!

"Why am I holding a camera?" Wally observed the object in his hand.

"You guys are alive?!" Artemis gasped. Conner ran up to Megan and hugged her tightly.

Artemis hugged Wally. Then everyone hugged each other in a huge group hug.

"Uh, yeah?" Wally said.

"What happened to the other level?" Megan asked.

"You don't remember?" Artemis said.

"No, last I remember we were running from that creepy ghost." Wally replied.

"I remember fighting one…" Megan trailed off.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Robin was pointing to something beyond a bush nearby. When everyone looked, they saw a huge furry creature dragging something into a cave nearby. Wally recorded it.

"Really?" Artemis looked at him. It was really weird to think that literally only five minutes ago he was dead.

"Yeah I don't know why but I just have the need to record literally everything right now." Wally crouched.

"Why are you crouching?" Artemis asked.

"Shut up, you're ruining the film." Wally shooed her away.

The big furry creature suddenly turned its head in their direction.

"Oh, I know what this is! It's a bear isn't it?" Megan clapped excitedly.

"I don't think that's a bear…" Robin backed up.

"It's bigfoot!" Wally said a little too loud. The creature roared and ran straight toward them. They all screamed and ran in fear. Conner ran superfast and straight into a tree. Megan used her grapple hook to lift herself into a tree. Artemis and Wally tripped over each other and they both rolled down a nearby hill and landed into a river.

"Oh nice, the camera is waterproof!" Wally cheered.

"Good thing, I was worried about it the entire time!" Artemis groaned before crawling out of the river. She looked up the hill and saw the creature running after Kaldur. Robin was nowhere to be found, he was probably camouflaged.

"Why did we run? We have powers!" Artemis began crawling back up the hill. Wally followed. She called out to the monster and it turned to face her. She punched it so hard it flew through the air and out of sight.

"Woah!" Wally made sure the camera got everything.

Megan jumped down from the tree and poked Conner with a stick.

"Dude, it is really not that hard to stop running." Wally zoomed in on Conner's unconscious face.

Robin appeared behind them, Kaldur joining afterward.

"It's getting dark." Robin looked at the sky.

"What gave it away?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

Kaldur and Robin gathered some firewood and Conner rubbed his hands together really fast to start a fire. He started screaming afterward when his hands wouldn't stop burning and Wally quickly splashed water that seemingly came from nowhere on him.

"I think to lighten our situation, we should think of this as an intense simulation. No one can officially die, it's like we're being trained." Robin suddenly spoke to break the silence.

Everyone agreed.

"So, how are we going to sleep?" Artemis asked.

"On the floor?" Megan suggested.

"Dude this reminds me of the Blair witch!" Wally said. He turned the camera to Artemis and zoomed in on her face. "There she is… in her natural habitat." He whispered.

"Good one." Robin said, completely unamused.

"I'm gonna take a leak." Conner grumbled, standing up and walking off somewhere.

"Don't let the witch get you!" Wally called out after him.

Everyone had fallen asleep. The sound of a twig snapping in half nearby woke Artemis up. She looked around the fire and noticed that only Wally remained.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked. Wally snored in response. She kicked him and he shot up, quickly pulling his camera back up.

"Hey, where is everyone?" He asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Artemis stood up and brushed the dirt off herself.

"I swear if we were divided into separate alternate dimensions of the same forest…" Wally grumbled.

They both began walking around, looking for any clues as to where their friends could have gone.

"Check that out." Wally pointed to something.

Artemis looked to the direction and saw a bunch of twigs formed into small stick figures. There was also a small circle formed with rocks.

"This is literally the Blair witch project now." Wally gasped.

"Do you really have to record?" Artemis sighed.

"People need to know." Wally said.

"Know what?" Artemis said.

"Shh." Wally pointed his camera somewhere else. Artemis rolled her eyes then heard footsteps behind them. She turned around and saw nothing. Suddenly a huge tree collapsed right in front of her.

"What the-" Suddenly there was a loud screech from above and Wally and Artemis just began running without question.

"Did you see it?!" Wally asked.

"No! There's nothing there! It's probably invisible or something!" Artemis yelled back. They ran until they found an old abandoned house and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Wally, seriously, put the damn camera down." Artemis said.

"No way." Wally turned and began exploring the house.

Artemis followed.

"Dude, look, this really IS the Blair witch!" Wally pointed to a dark figure that was standing in the corner of one of the rooms of house. It was facing the corner. There was also the sound of water hitting the floor.

"That looks like Conner." Artemis whispered. She slowly took a step forward and reached out. The second she touched the figure, it twisted to reveal Conner. Wally screamed and ran up the stairs of the house.

"Wally get back here." Artemis called out to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Conner asked irritably. The sound of the running water was gone now.

"We went looking for you." Wally returned, zooming the camera into Conner's angered face.

"I was taking a leak." Conner shoved the camera away.

"For three hours?" Wally was impressed.

"Now we just need to find everyone else." Artemis quickly changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"They're all missing." Artemis replied.

"Oh." Conner walked past them and to the stairs. "Maybe we'll get a better view if we look through the window up there."

"Good idea!" Wally began marching up the steps.

"That idea actually sounds kind of pointless." Artemis muttered but she followed anyway. Conner opened a window and stuck half his body outside to investigate.

"That's kind of unnecessary, what if something happens?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, you see anything?" Wally suddenly exclaimed, lightly pushing Conner. It caused him to fall out the window head first. "Uh… Conner?" He zoomed in on the fallen ally. "I think he broke his neck." Wally looked at Artemis.

"This is getting ridiculous." Artemis facepalmed.

"The first victim of the Blair witch." Wally shook his head.

"The only thing he fell prey to was gravity." Artemis went downstairs and left the house. She began listening around her for any voices.

"Is it weird that I find this more hilarious than I do tragic?" Wally said while filming Conner's body. Artemis ignored him and listened to her surroundings.

A weird, unsettling growling noise was coming from somewhere on the far left. The right gave the sound of rushing water. In front of her held nothing.

"I can't hear them." Artemis sighed.

"What if they died." Wally pointed the camera at her. The light from the camera shone right in her eyes and she slapped it away. It hit the floor and shattered. "Aw, man." He sifted through the remains and found the SD card. "Souvenir." He grinned before trying to slide it in his pocket. He suddenly remembered he didn't have pockets and felt sad.

"I'll hold it." Artemis sighed again before taking it and putting it in hers.

"There goes our light." Wally added.

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis said.

"I really wish I had my super speeding powers." Wally said.

"Well I can jump really high, maybe I'll see something." Artemis suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you'll see some trees. And, oh, I don't know… maybe even another tree!" Wally gave fake enthusiasm.

"What do we have to lose?" Artemis rolled her eyes. She jumped up high and in the air she caught a glimpse of a campfire. Maybe it was the one they lit up earlier, but if it is it's still burning pretty bright. "Let's head that way." She told Wally after she landed.

"Alright, sure. Who knows what will happen along the way." Wally began following her when she began walking.

"Come on, you're with me. I have the best abilities out of everyone here." Artemis said.

"I have to disagree with you, Robin does." Wally shook his head.

"Yeah if you want to be lame and hide. His ability is only cool for stealth missions." Artemis said.

"He also has telekinesis." Wally shrugged. "That's a little bit cooler than being able to break everything you touch-"

"Shut up, I hear something." Artemis looked around frantically.

"Since when do you ever not?" Wally crossed his arms.

"No, no, it's a low growling." Artemis mentally slapped herself. She completely forgot about that and blindly went to the right. "We're going to die and then the level will never be completed. We'll never get out of here. I never even got to say goodbye to my mom. Well, now that I think about it I'm not leaving too much behind."

"Artemis, we can't die in here remember?"

"Stuff can change." Artemis climbed over a big knocked over tree and groaned at how dark everything was.

"Maybe I can form Kaldur's weird water things into a pair of night vision goggles."

"I highly doubt that's how it works."


	6. Level 5: What is going on anymore?

**Author's Note: Fuck bitches get money *dabs***

"How do you guys think the others are doing?" Robin asked Megan and Kaldur.

"I'm sure they're alright." Megan said.

"I wish I could connect us all to a telepathic conversation." Robin sighed. They were all hanging upside down in the cave from earlier. Another bigfoot creature had captured them except for Wally and Artemis. For some reason those two weren't captured and no one knows where Conner is.

"It's easy." Megan crossed her arms.

"I'm going to leave the cave and search for everyone, I'll be right back." Robin phased through the shackles and camouflaged himself before heading out the cave.

No one asked why he didn't just do that to prevent getting captured.

Megan reached up and began picking the lock to her shackles. She did it quickly because it was pretty painful and fell on her back really hard.

"Free me now." Kaldur whispered to her. She helped him down.

"I wish I wasn't so useless." Kaldur sighed when he stood up.

"You're not useless, you just need a weapon." Megan said. "Come on, let's go find-"

Just then bigfoot decided to step back into the cave.

"This is your chance to prove your worth." Megan said.

"That's a little harshly stated." Kaldur ran headfirst to the creature, knocking it over. He got up and quickly ran out of the cave with Megan following. They both kept running and didn't look back.

"I hope he isn't following us." Megan said. She glanced behind and saw it hauling ass after them.

A tree suddenly fell in between them though and blocked the creature's path. It groaned and walked away.

"That's weird, it didn't just climb over the tree." Kaldur observed. "It's almost as if it didn't even want us that badly."

"Wait, look, I see a building up ahead." Megan pointed to an old house in the distance.

"How are we able to see it so clearly." Kaldur asked himself.

"Come on," Megan ran up to it and screamed when she saw Conner's dead body.

"Megan, he's not really dead, remember?" Kaldur calmed her down.

"Y-Yeah but it's just so unexpected…" Megan sniffled.

"What do you think killed him?" Kaldur looked around.

"It looks like his neck is broken." Megan inspected him.

"Do you think that thing is the one who broke his neck?" Kaldur looked back at the location they came from.

"No, something else happened." Megan looked up at the house and saw an open window. "Don't tell me he fell out of that…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, what's that noise?" Kaldur suddenly asked. There was the sound of loud screeching in the sky. Before either of them could react, it went black.

-Artemis

"Hey guys!" Robin exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Robin?! Were you the one growling?!" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd hear it and investigate." Robin joked. "No, that's the dumbest plan ever, what growling are you talking about?"

"There was growling coming from that direction." Artemis explained.

"Did you see Kaldur and Megan?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we were all captured by bigfoot and taken to his cave. I escaped though." Robin said.

"Without them?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they managed to escape on their own afterwards." Robin shrugged.

Artemis's eye twitched.

"It's becoming daylight again." Wally looked up at the sky.

"Well, let's get back to the house and head another way. I don't want to confront whatever that growling was." Artemis turned around and began walking back.

"Wait, I just remembered. Artemis, what were you-" A tree chose to collapse at that moment and land right on of Robin, smashing him.

"Dude!" Wally gasped. Artemis lifted the tree up and threw it, hoping it would help somewhat. It was too late, Robin died on impact.

"Damn it. What was he going to ask me?" Artemis sighed.

"I wish I had my camera." Wally said.

"Why?"

"So people will know."

"Again with that!"

"Speaking of which, can I have the SD card back? I could slide it into my boot."

"Why do you want to do that? I'm already holding it."

"A sense of ownership."

Artemis sighed for probably the one hundredth time and gave the SD card to him. He happily slid it into his boot.

"So anyway, we're now down two people this level." Artemis said. "Assuming the others are okay too." She began heading back to the house.

"What do you think the point of this one is."

"Is there a point to any of this?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "Each level is completely unrelated to the other. Some of the goals don't even make sense."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two reached the house and found Megan and Kaldur holding hands and muttering something over Conner's body.

"Guys, Robin's gone." Artemis called out to them. They both turned and looked at them, eyes glowing.

"Come join us." They said in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" Wally took a step back.

"What horror movie reference is this?" Artemis asked.

"I have no clue."

"What on earth are we even supposed to do?!" Artemis yelled into the sky.

Wally at that moment formed two water swords and stabbed one into Kaldur's stomach.

"Wally!" Artemis gasped. She knew that he wasn't really dead but still, how could he have done that so easily?

"Magic Man wants us to kill them I bet." Wally then turned and stabbed Megan.

"I-I guess." Artemis gulped. He turned and looked at her so casually like nothing happened. _'Think of it as a simulation, simulation, simulation…'_

"DING DING DING YOU DID IT!"

Artemis almost screamed at the annoying phrase. The usual level changing procedure happened and they appeared in the middle of a weird grassy field.

"This level is going to be way longer than the others. Make yourself comfortable." Magic Man's voice echoed throughout the land followed by a raspy laugh.

"Did I die?" Robin asked, he was lying on his back staring at the sky.

"Yeah." Wally replied.

"Oh, I was going to ask Artemis what she was about to say in the really messed up level with the dead kids." Robin sat up.

"When?" Artemis asked.

"Right when the level ended." Robin said.

"Hmm… Oh yeah, if it wasn't for this one chubby guy walking around, I wouldn't have been able to keep going. He found me running in the halls and he told me it wasn't my fault."

"Wait, that's all?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Man, here I thought this whole time it was going to be something surprising and- wait, a chubby guy?"

"That's what I said, yeah."

"That was the weirdo who kidnapped all the kids." Robin cringed.

"That's… even more creepy."

"Where are we?" Conner said out of nowhere.

"I don't know, but there's a post over there with some signs." Wally pointed. They all went to it and read it.

"There's some city called Falkreach nearby." Megan read.

"Dude, we're in the Skyrim universe!" Wally gasped.

"Man." Artemis sighed.

"Let's go find the dark brotherhood!" Robin said.

"Way ahead of you!" Wally started heading to Falkreach.

"Wait, I think we should stick together considering this is a really huge setting." Kaldur said.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Wally came back.

"Magic Man isn't telling me anything so I guess we're free to do whatever." Robin said.

"So Falkreach is the closest place, let's head there and investigate." Kaldur decided.

"Okay." Everyone went to the city and began looking around.

"Man, I had the worst dream ever last night..."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I assume we have to do something about that." Artemis looked to Wally and Robin.

"Yep." They both said.

"Can we just skip it?" Conner asked.

"Sure." They both shrugged.

"I'm more interested in the dark brotherhood." Wally said.

"Wait, which of us do you think is the dragonborn?" Robin said.

"All?" Wally said.

"No it has to be one of us, wouldn't make sense for it to be all of us."

"The only way to find out is if we kill a dragon and see who absorbs its soul."

"And how are we supposed to kill a dragon?" Artemis asked.

"You punch it out of the sky, duh." Wally looked at Robin. "Can you believe this guy?"

"So where do we find a dragon?" Megan asked.

"Well, in the game they started appearing after talking to some old guy in Whiterun." Wally said.

"You mean the Jarl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You could legit get executed for saying that."

"Do I look like a give a flipping fuck about what happens at this point?"

"Wally!" Artemis gasped.

"Hey, but you can't disagree! I can see it in your faces, too."

"Let's just get to Whiterun." Conner grumbled.

"Okay, Conner, just run straight in that direction, you can't miss it." Wally instructed. Conner nodded and disappeared into the distance.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Megan asked.

"Hey, I had a bad dream." An NPC tapped Kaldur on the shoulder.

"Okay?" Kaldur shrugged him off.

"Do something about it."

"This NPC is really pushy." Robin said.

Conner suddenly ran back and crashed into the NPC, sending him flying into the nearest building.

"Hey!" A crowd of guards appeared from nowhere.

"RUN!" Everyone turned and ran out of the city and back into the woods nearby.

"We can't ever go back there again." Robin sighed.

"Sorry." Conner scratched the back of his head.

"Well I mean if we pay them gold we could." Wally said.

"Yeah because we have PLENTY to spend." Artemis snapped.

"Did you talk to the old guy at Whiterun?" Wally asked Conner.

"No, they all called me a witch and threw bread at me." Conner replied sadly.

"That's… really…. Sad." Robin forced out while holding back laughter.

"Maybe we don't have to follow the story." Megan suggested. "Maybe we're supposed to follow our own route. Wouldn't be surprising."

"But then what are we supposed to do to get a dragon?" Wally asked.

"Who cares anymore." Artemis said.

"So if we have to follow our own story then… What's our conflict?" Robin said.

"Conner turning every single city against us." Wally said.

"I didn't mean to." Conner said.

"Let's be serious here." Kaldur said.

"Let's start by calming down and thinking of what we can do." Megan suggested.

"Yeah while you do that, I'm gonna go find the dark brotherhood. That's going to be my story." Wally walked away.

"What's with you?!" Artemis yelled at him.

"What's with you?! How can you just ACCEPT what's going on?! You haven't been dead, you don't know what it's like." Wally yelled back.

"I have. You kinda killed me." Megan spoke up.

"Me too." Kaldur crossed her arms.

"I died such a stupid death." Conner grumbled.

"I was literally crushed." Robin shrugged.

"Yeah so you have no right to act up like this!" Artemis said.

"Hey, wait. I just noticed something." Wally shushed her. "Artemis hasn't actually died a single time."

"She did in the Mario level." Robin said.

"That wasn't dying, we were just losing lives. I mean actually being killed off, unable to return."

"Well, she is special." Megan said.

"Maybe she's immortal?" Kaldur shrugged.

"No, I just haven't done anything that stupid." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"My death was a completely uncontrollable accident!" Robin protested.

"Okay, guys, now that we know this, what's our next course of action?" Kaldur asked.

"I think Artemis is the key to our escape." Robin said. "She is the only one who was able to activate the keys in the other levels, it's probably symbolic."

"Know Magic Man, that's more than likely true." Wally nodded.

"But, how?" Artemis asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out." Robin replied.


	7. Level 5 and 6 and the beginning of 7?

**A/N: Hey! Another long break, oops. Shit happens. Also, YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3! Fuck yeah. *dabs* Chapter is short compared to others oops again.**

"So, Artemis is special. We know this much. And she's the only one who can activate the keys. But she's also never died." Kaldur said.

"Maybe we have to kill her?" Wally shrugged.

"What the hell, Wally?" Artemis gasped.

"Well, it's not like you're going to stay dead. Unless..." Robin trailed off.

"No, no, we can't do that!" Megan said, horrified.

"Can you explain what you were going to say, not all of us can read minds." Artemis sighed.

"I can't either." Megan reminded her.

"What if Artemis hasn't died yet because she isn't meant to? What if when she dies, she stays dead? What if her death is our way out of here?" Robin explained sadly.

"No, that's ridiculous." Wally laughed. "Magic Man is just messing with us, he wouldn't make the way out of here something that cruel."

"He made us suffer through a level where children died, Wally." Robin said with an angry tone.

"But... We're not going to do that!" Megan protested.

"You're right. Plus we don't know for sure if that really is the case." Kaldur said.

"What do we do if it is?" Artemis asked herself aloud.

Everyone went silent. The roar of a dragon in the sky interrupted their moment.

"Those things aren't supposed to spawn until we reach Whiterun!" Wally yelled.

"I think at this point the actual story is the least of our worries." Robin told him.

The dragon blew fire on them and they scattered. Artemis jumped up and punched the dragon right out of the sky, causing it to slam into the floor winded. Everyone else started hitting it anyway they can until it died.

"So none of us are dragonborn?" Wally sighed.

"Guess not. So anyway," Robin turned away from the body. "We should get some weapons and then just find a boss or something."

After exploring for a good hour, Wally and Megan both got bows and arrows, Kaldur found a greatsword, Conner used a dagger, and Robin and Artemis decided they were best without weapons.

"Wally, you don't even need a weapon." Artemis told him. "You can make your own."

"Shh, I always wanted to try this in Skyrim." Wally held the bow up and positioned it for shooting.

"So, maybe the boss is the secret boss here? The frost giant." Robin suggested.

"That's not even a secret boss." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Okay, who do you think it is then?"

"I would think the ebony warrior." Wally shrugged.

"Do any of us get to know what the hell is going on?" Conner groaned.

"The ebony warrior spawns in a village, we're going to Solitude since it's the closest city Conner hasn't aggro'ed and he should be there. Archers, station yourselves on buildings. Me and Artemis will get his attention first and Conner and Kaldur can strike from behind." Robin said. Everyone nodded. Once they got to Solitude, Wally and Megan positioned themselves on opposite sides of the walkway above the entrance.

A strange guy wearing all black approached Robin and Artemis and started talking to them. Wally readied his bow but had it aimed at Artemis.

 _Kill her. You know you have to._

I'm not going to.

 _It will only take a second, just do it._

 _You know it must be done._

 _Do it, release the bow!_

 _NOW._

Wally shot the arrow as instructed but Artemis wasn't in the same position, she had already moved. Apparently they were fighting the ebony warrior already? What happened? Wally couldn't think straight ever since the terrible level.

"We did it!"

Oh, he's dead now. Wally jumped down.

"Good job everyone."

"Wally, are you okay? You were kind of dosing off there, you only shot one arrow but it was way off." Megan said.

"I'm fine." Wally shrugged.

As expected, the level ended and everyone was sent to the next. Except when Wally took a good look around, he was alone. And it was dark.

"Hello?" He took a step forward and he saw a glimpse of a memory. Wait, was it a memory? Megan was screaming about something. She was holding a gun and pointing it at someone.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Megan..." He reached forward but the glimpse disappeared. Another image replaced it. It was of Kaldur, but he was lying on the floor, lifeless. Was he dead? No, he started coughing. Wally stayed still this time and watched as Kaldur shakily stood up and looked at someone. The image vanished and was replaced with yet another glimpse of a memory? Or was it the future?

"Magic Man, are you sure you like the way this is going?" Robin asked no one. He was standing in an empty room by himself. "So far, it's like a joke. Some of us have gone insane." He continued. The image disappeared and yet another replaced it. Conner was running super fast in this one. He stopped at a lake and looked down into it.

It ended yet again and showed Artemis. She was looking down at her hands, which were bloody.

"What... Why?" She muttered breathlessly. It was windy and snowy where she was. "Why did it... have to come to this?"

The image faded and was replaced with him. He was looking straight at himself.

"You know what you have to do. Robin knows what to do, Magic Man speaks to him." The Wally in the image said.

"But, didn't he say not anymore? And we don't know for sure-"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" This Wally screamed. "Do you want to be free?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

After that he gasped and found himself lying on the floor. Everyone was surrounding him.

"Guys, he's awake." Kaldur shushed them. Wally coughed and continued gasping for air.

"Wh-Where? Wha-"

"Shh, it's alright." Kaldur said. "We're free." He smiled.

"What?" Wally sputtered.

"We're not in the maze anymore, we're free!" Megan said. Wally quickly sat up and looked around, seeing that they were indeed outside. In the middle of a grassy field.

"How?"

"We don't know, we just looked around and noticed we were free." Artemis shrugged. "We should be grateful though."

"Haha." Wally put a hand to his head. Why wasn't his head clear? There's too much noise? What's going on? His teammates were now fading. The grassy field was blurring into static. What's wrong with him? It felt like he was falling, but he could see no floor, it was just endless falling. Was he dead? What happened to him? He closed his eyes and decided to embrace the never ending falling. It felt kind of soothing.

-Artemis

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" She announced to her team. They were trekking through a forest toward a large, glowing building. This level spawned them in the middle of a weird island with some dinosaurs. They all agreed that the glowing building in the distance must be important.

"Wally, move faster, you're way behind us and that's so unlike you!" Robin scolded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Wally laughed. "I was just thinking about something." He began to jog ahead of them.

They reached the glowing building but it turned out to be nothing. It was just a big glowing rock.

"Great."

"I could have ran ahead to find out." Conner said.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Artemis asked.

"Heat of the moment?" He shrugged.

Suddenly Artemis froze. She heard extremely loud foot steps. Was it a Rex? No, this was much louder.

"Guys, I think we found our boss." She said.

"Already? These levels are getting shorter and shorter." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, maybe we're close to the end?" Megan said hopefully.

"Maybe!" Robin said. "Looks like our theory was just a silly speculation out of sheer desperation."

"Thankfully." Conner said.

"Or what if these shorter levels are just leading us to something bigger and badder?" Everyone turned to look at Wally.

"Jeesh, always so negative." Robin shook his head.

"Guys, the boss." Artemis tried to change the subject. She led them into a clearing where a gigantic black creature that stood tall and slouched over was collecting rocks.

"What the hell?" Conner whispered.

A pterodactyl was flying over it and it picked up a rock and hurled it so hard at it that it exploded in the air.

"Oh shit." Robin gasped.

"Robin, you can phase through things, you should try to keep its attention on you and phase through the rocks." Kaldur told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin responded with a shaky voice.

The battle ended with a crushed Conner, a Megan eaten by a T-Rex that passed by, and a near dead Wally who unfortunately got a rock thrown at him but it somehow didn't finish the job.

"This was so terrible." Artemis muttered to herself as the level changed.

This time they were transported... back to Mount Justice?

"Home?" Megan asked.

"No, we should know that this is a trap." Kaldur shook his head.

They began to explore and Conner went ahead. He found another version of himself sitting in the living room, watching TV. Another Megan floated to him with cookies and sat next to him. They began to cuddle and the Conner clone smiled. He looked happy. Conner left the room and went to tell the others.

"There's other versions of ourselves."

"Do we have to one v. one them? Kill them?" Wally asked.

"Probably. Our bosses may actually be ourselves." Robin thought about it.

"Just when I thought the levels were getting stupid easy." Artemis sighed sadly.

"I only saw another me and Megan. We don't know if other versions of the rest of us will appear as well." Conner said.

"Do you think they'll help us if we talk to them? Knowing me, I'm sure they will." Megan said.

"We could try I guess." Conner shrugged.


End file.
